The present invention relates to an auxiliary housing for holding a distance measuring device.
It is known that in order to supply hand-held distance measuring devices, such as for example ultrasound distance measuring devices and laser distance measuring devices in protective bags, it is necessary to protect the devices from damages during transportation and storage. It is also known to integrate threaded bushings in the device housing of the distance measuring devices, which serve for mounting on a tripod. For the use on a tripod, in the known devices the reference point for the distance measurement must be compensated by a correction calculation. If such a compensation is forgotten, the measuring results are inaccurate.